You Don't See Me
by Musichick065
Summary: A little angsty in the begninng, but it will get better I promise. Chloe has had it with being lonely, and she is at the end of her rope. (Chlark, hopefully)
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Ok, this is my first fic in a long time and my VERY first fan fic, so please be gentle!  But I do want to know what you think, and if I should continue, so please review! Oh, and I don't own Smallville Blah Blah Blah, and I don't own the song either . . . . it's on the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack.  I know it sounds incredibly teeny-boppish, but it really is a good song I promise.  Don't hold too much hope for the rest of the album though! LoL.)

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

Chloe sat on her bed, the tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks.  She had just spent another night hearing Clark talk about how Lana didn't know he existed, how hard it was to not let his feelings show and how scared he was of letting Lana know how he really felt.   She finally snapped at Clark and when he asked what was wrong she made some lame excuse about being tired and came home, only to run into Lana.  She said nothing and just ran up to her room, mumbling about having to clean or something of that nature.

Chloe was broken, and no one was there to make her right. She hurt in ways she didn't know was imaginable, and the worst part was there was no shoulder for her to cry on.  She cleaned everything she could; her room was now spotless.  That's what Chloe did when she had feelings, when she had passion and couldn't shake it off.  She cleaned, and wrote.  But that wasn't happening tonight.  Things were just too screwed up in her head, and in her heart.  But now there was nothing else to focus her energy on, and reality hit her hard in the heart.  So hard she bent over, sobbing.  It hurt.  Everything hurt.  She just couldn't seem to do anything but sit there and cry.  And cry.  And cry.  

_I can't take this anymore.  It's not fair.  I just can't._   The thoughts that ran through Chloe's head barely made sense, but they conveyed what she was feeling perfectly; broken, confused; used.

_I'm here if you want me_

I'm yours you can hold me 

_I'm empty and taken_

_And tumblin' and breakin'_

All Chloe wanted was for someone to hold her.  Of course, Chloe always had wanted Clark to hold her, but anyone would be fine right now.  She wasn't like Lana, who had a guy's attention all the time.  There wasn't always someone there who wanted to know how Chloe felt and wanted to make sure she was okay.  That was what Chloe needed, but no one was there.  Chloe had never felt so alone in her life.

Chloe felt like she had wasted her life.  She kept trying and trying and trying to be a good friend hoping one day it would all pay off.  But it all seemed so incredibly hopeless.  And that was when Chloe realized she really didn't have anyone else.  If any guy had expressed even a slight interest in Chloe, she had no interest in them, because she thought one day she would have Clark.  But nights like this made it all seem so worthless.


	2. Oblivion

(A/N: I realized that some of you may want to know this really isn't linked to the chronological order of the series.  I don't want to have it like that.  So please, again, review and let me know what you think!)

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

The way I know you could 

" . . . .and it is really important that you get this article in on time because I have to have it for the next issue of the paper, you know how important it is to get this stuff done . . . "

And he was gone again.  Chloe sighed.  She and Clark had been having a perfectly normal conversation, and then he got that look in his eye.  That look was reserved for Lana; only Lana didn't see it.  But Chloe sure as hell did.

" . . . and bats are going to fly in and suck out my blood and I'm going to die and you are going to turn into an alien from outer space . . . "

"Really?  That's nice Chloe."

"Clark!  Snap out of it!  I have been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you haven't heard half of what I said!  Correction, you may have heard all I said until Lana walked in here, and then it was all completely wiped from your memory.  Don't do this to me Clark!  It's not fair!"

That was when Clark's big blue eyes got even bigger, and Chloe realized what had come out of her mouth.   She also realized half of their school was now watching this little tirade.  _It's a good thing Little Lana hurried on out of here so fast. _ 

"I, uh, I mean that it's not fair to say you will take responsibility for something and not come through with it.  Something has got to give, Clark.  If that article is not in by tomorrow, I don't know what I'm going to do.  I hope it doesn't come down to that."

Clark looked a little surprised by how business-oriented she had become in a matter of seconds.  But she couldn't handle this any other way.  Chloe knew that Clark was oblivious to all but Lana, and she knew he couldn't help it.  She sighed a sigh of defeat, which Clark though was just Chloe being over dramatic.

"Look, Clark.  I have to get to class.  Just have that article in by tomorrow, please.  That is all I ask."

"Sure Chloe, whatever you say.  Tomorrow morning it will be on your desk I promise!"

Clark smiled that smile and Chloe lost all resolve, and smiled back.

"Ok, Clark, I believe you."

_I dream of worlds where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

I dream of fire when our touching my hand 

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

"Chloe, I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how . . . . "  
  


_"You really mean what you're saying Clark?"_

_"Yes.  It's you."_

_"What about Lana?"_

_That smile that had her so many times tickled his lips and twinkled in his eyes._

_"It's all about you Chloe, and will be forever."_

_With that he kissed her and they fell into each others arms.  The electricity flowing through Chloe's body when he touched her was amazing, and she didn't want to stop. Ever.  Just then, a bell started going off . . . _

_A Bell?!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh!"

Chloe threw her latest novel at the alarm clock and killed that wretched sound.  Then the memories came flooding back to her, and she cringed.  _If only it were real.  God, I'm such a freaking pathetic romantic.  Grow up Sullivan (_A/N : Chloe's last name is Sullivan right???) _.  Life doesn't happen like the movies.  Get real._

 And with that Chloe got up out of bed and began getting ready for another day of battling mixed feelings and stressing out over deadlines and due dates. 


	3. A Challenge!

Author's Note:

Ok, I had this really terrific idea.  I would like some help on this story.  You see, I would like all the view points.  I really want Lana and Clark's, but other s would be appreciated also.  I want to ask some of you to help me out with this.  If you're interested in taking on either Clark's POV or Lana's, lemme know.  And if you think I shouldn't even try to attempt this, lemme know.  

Also, I want the characters to have a song.  You can pick it, as long as it goes with what you are writing about your character.  Basically it will be three stories in one I suppose.  Clark in his oblivion ( or maybe not so oblivious, that's up to you isn't it?), and Lana and her sensitive self (or not . . . up to you again!).  I think I may type up an outline for the story and then ya'all can go from there.  Or I may just finish the story and have those who volunteered read it and then have them write their chapters from other chracter's POV and I'll add them where they fit.  

IF you want to help in any way, review and lemme know and we'll take it from there.  Leave an email address if you don't mind, too!

Thanks for your time and hopefully I will have another chapter by tomorrow!


	4. Nothing But Good Friends

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends;_

_Nothing but good friends?_

Chloe slammed her locker door and turned just enough to run into something.  Or someone, rather.  She was about to tell the person to get the hell outta her way, when she looked up.  Big, bad mistake.  There were those blue eyes staring right into her emerald green ones.  And that smile of his just making him positively glow.  God, how she wanted him.

"Cl-Clark!  Uh, I mean, hey, fancy bumping into you."  She smiled her cute little platonic smile, the one she used to cover up what was really going on inside.  Like the fact that she was very aware that her and Clark were still so close that almost every part of their body was touching.

"Hey Chloe."

And then nothing.  Just them looking at each other.  Normally Chloe would never let that happen.  But she was long gone.  Lost in his eyes and focused on his smile.  And God, his toned body was right up against hers.  It took all she had in her not to maul him right there.

Clark cleared his throat.

"Um, the article.  Here, I finished it last nite.  Let me know how it turns out."

With that and another little smile, Clark handed her the article and walked off.

Chloe scanned the article looking for the usually mistypes and grammar errors of someone who procrastinated till the night before to do an assignment.  But there were none.  There were none?!  Now hold on one gosh darn second!

"Clark.  Clark wait!"  Chloe ran to catch up with him, and was breathless when she reached him.

"What is it Chloe?  Is something wrong?" Clark smirked.  Apparently, he knew what was coming next.

"How do you do it Clark?!  I slave away for hours and still have to have someone read over my papers to fix my lousy attempts at writing.  And it's nothing to you.  I don't get it!"  At this point, Chloe was laughing in unbelief.

"Some people are just cool, like that Chloe."  Clark winked, and started laughing as well.  And then something amazing happened.  Clark tripped.

In one millisecond Chloe went from walking next to Clark to landing between a locker and Clark.  _ O God, if he gets any closer to me I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself!  _ And yet, he just kept moving closer and closer, almost subconsciously it seemed.  And then he stopped, and straightened up, just when he was centimeters away from Chloe's face.  And he was very serious, not something normal for Clark Kent. 

"Chloe, promise me something."

"Um, sure.  Anything for you Clark." Smiling again, Chloe was trying to control the rapid wave of emotions inside her.  What was he going to say?

"Promise me that no matter what, we will always be close.  We won't ever let anyone or anything get between us.  I don't want to loose you, Chloe."

_O wow.  He doesn't want to loose me?!  Yeah right.  Let's see how long this holds up.  _

_Ugh.  Why are you being so pessimistic Chloe?!  Give him a chance.  He may actually mean what he says.  And maybe more . . . _

"Ok, Clark.  I promise."

He smiled again.  "You are so awesome Chloe.  This is it.  You and I will always be close.  I can feel it."

Chloe smiled at the thought.  _Close . . . .forever.  Yeah, I can handle that._

"We will always be friends forever."

And with those words Chloe's heart dropped down to her feet.

"Chloe, what's wrong?  Are you ok?"

Though tears choked her, and her knees were weak with anguish and defeat, Chloe smiled.  She was used to this.  She shouldn't have been, but she was.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok Clark.  I just don't feel very good all of a sudden.  Must be something I ate this morning."

And she ran out of the hallway like her life depended on it.

Friends!?  Friends forever?!  That's not what I want.  I want more!  I want you, Clark Kent.  But you don't want me.  Well, you do, but not for the right reasons.  I'm your go-fer, your comic relief, your smile when no one else can.  Your pick-me-up, your encouragement.  And that's what I'm here for.  And that's all I'm good for to you.  I'll never be enough . . . . never  . . .be  . . . .enough . . . 

Not really succeeding in holding back the tears, Chloe sat down under a tree on the campus.  This was going to be an even longer day than she thought.

(A/N:  I know I kinda made Clark out like a goober in this chapter, but it was necessary.  Sorry!  I'll make it up I promise.  Not please review and let me know SOMEONE is reading this.  I'm not really doing this story FOR you guys, but I would really like to know wether I should continue to write at all or if I suck and should just quit all together.  And I'm still looking for people to take me up on that challenge!)


	5. This Is The Place

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_

A few days later, Chloe quietly snuck up the stairs in the barn.  She wanted to see Clark, to make sure he didn't think she ran away because of him.  Which, of course, she did.

  Clark had some slow music playing, and it looked like he was writing furiously.  Chloe stood at the top of the steps and watched him for a little while.  _He is gorgeous even when he is concentrating.  I honestly don't know anyone else like him.  You are truly out of this world, Clark Kent _(A/N: little did she know! Hehe)_. _

Just then Chloe's elbow slipped and made a racket that made Clark jump so high that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Well.  Looks like The Kents really are scaredy-cats after all!"

Clark turned and smiled when he realized it was Chloe.  He also made quick magic of what he had been writing.

"Watchya up to Clark?"

"None of your business Chloe.  Since when do you sneak around like some investigative reporter or something?"

Now, of course, Clark was kidding.  It was a little joke that Chloe and Clark had between them.

"Since the very first time I came into this barn.  Since the very first time I met you."

Chloe smiled at the memory

Chloe snuck into the broken down barn, convinced it was ghost-ridden.  It took a brave little 8 year old to enter that barn alone, but Chloe was not your typical 8 year old.  

_"Hey!  What do you think you are doing?!"_

_Chloe jumped feet in the air and screamed._

_"Whoa, whoa.  It's ok, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you.  You kinda scared me.  I thought you were something scary.  But you're just a sissy little girl._

_"I am not!  My name is Chloe, and I will whoop your tail.  Don't make me try it!"_

_Clark laughed the laugh of a kid with a secret and just let Chloe believe what she would._

_"Ok, Chloe, you win.  My name is Clark Kent.  What exactly are you looking for in here?"_

And with that, a beautiful friendship was formed.

"Chloe, you still there?"

"Huh?  Yeah. Sorry.  You remember all the times we played hide and go seek and murder mystery in here?"

Clark laughed, and it brought out his already intense eyes even more. "How could I not?  Who was always the victim and who was always the detective?"

Chloe started laughing too.

Then Clark walked towards Chloe, till he was inches away from her again. _Ugh, if he keeps this up, I'm going to go insane._

"Chloe, I have something to show you, and a question to ask you . . . . "

(A/N:  Ooooo, don't hate me!  It was just too perfect.  Next Chapter comes tomorrow I promise.  After that, I'm not sure.  Because I only have one verse of the song left, and I don't know if I'm gonna finish it and make it happy, or leave it at the end of the song and have a sad ending.  Review and lemme know what you think please!)


	6. Crystal and SeeThrough

***RECAP -   Then Clark walked towards Chloe, till he was inches away from her again. _Ugh, if he keeps this up, I'm going to go insane._

"Chloe, I have something to show you, and a question to ask you . . . . "

  
**************************************************************************************************************************

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

"What is it?"  Chloe was shaking.  This was going to be too much for her.  This is the make-it or break-it point.  She could not go through with being this close and having to let go again.

"I want you to read something for me."

"Uh, sure Clark."

Clark handed her the paper that he had hidden so quickly just minutes before.

Tell me you have trouble sleeping 

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe _

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe_

_In a soul mate_

_Tell me please_

_(Song sung by Rascal Flatts)_

Chloe looked up from the paper with tears in her eyes.  _I can't believe it.  He wants me!_

"Well, what do you think Chloe?" Clark nervously shuffled his feet, waiting for Chloe's answer.

"Clark, it's . . . it's  . . . beautiful."  Chloe was breathless and her pulse was going a hundred miles a minute.

A look of relief swept over Clark's face.

"Great!  You think Lana will like it as much as you did?"

Chloe's look faltered, and she tried to comprehend what Clark had just said.

"W-what?"

"I said, do you think Lana will like it as much as you did?  I was thinking of giving it to her, but I wanted a real writer's opinion first."

And then, Chloe was seeing red.

"Clark!  I don't believe you!  How unfeeling can you be?!  How oblivious?!  How down-right jack-assed?!"  By this time Chloe was sobbing and pacing around the barn loft, leaving an utterly confused Clark in the middle of her wrath.  Oh, but she wasn't done yet.

"Chloe, what are you talking about?!"

"Clark, I have been the best friend I can be to you.  Can you not see it in my eyes, in the way it so difficult for me to look straight at you for more than 10 seconds at a time?!  It's because I can't look at you without getting chills down my spine.  I can't talk to you anymore without getting nervous, and, and, shaky, and , and . ."

"Chloe . . . I don't understand . . . what is going on?!"

O my God he is so freaking thick-headed!  Why does he do this to me?! 

"It's you Clark!  I love you!  I want you so bad I can't bare stand next to you without feeling  . . . . something!  I can't stand to be near you!  My heart breaks in half when I think about you!  You haunt my thoughts, you're in my dreams.  I can't stop thinking about you!  You kill me Clark!"

And then Chloe came falling back to reality, and remembered every word she had just spoken.  Her green eyes grew wider and even greener, and she took a step back.  Only, there was no step back.  Chloe lost her footing and started falling.  But she couldn't scream.  It was far too late for that.

But in a second she was on the ground in Clark's arms; him holding her tight.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Chloe Sullivan."

"Clark?!  How did you . . how did I?!  You were up . . . .I fell . . . I'm here . . with you . . . What I said . . . I . . ."

Chloe just couldn't focus anymore.  It was too much.

Not so much however, that she didn't notice Clark kissing her.  It was quite sudden really.  And then Chloe's heart kicked in and she started kissing back with everything in her.   

(A/N:  YAYAYAYAY!  Reviews!  And best of all, not one bad one yet!  Thank you IloveActing, AnneRosemaryMcSommers, KathyGlynn, and Nuke!  Keep it up!  I decided to just stop all the waiting and have something happen.  I may write another chapter tonite we shall see.  Lemme know if you have any suggestions!)


	7. And the Fun Begins

******RECAP **– 

Chloe just couldn't focus anymore.  It was too much.

Not so much however, that she didn't notice Clark kissing her.  It was quite sudden really.  And then Chloe's heart kicked in and she started kissing back with everything in her.

The kiss grew more intense and more passionate, until Chloe's head finally kicked in.  _What am I doing?!  I am mauling the guy of my dreams right after he told me he wanted to give a love poem to some other girl.  I am so screwed up!_

Chloe backed up and pushed Clark away gently.

"Clark . . . what are you doing?!"  Chloe asked it gently enough, but wanted answers, now.

"I . . . I don't know.  I'm sorry Chloe.  I shouldn't have done that.  I'm, uh, gonna head inside.  It's late.  You should too."

And with that, Clark backed away from Chloe, and ran to his house.

Chloe stood there in the dark barn for what seemed like hours.

Ok, what just happened here?!  I'll tell you what happened.  You let him go again Chloe.  Just when you were so close he slipped through your fingers, and he's gone.  He is gonna wake up tomorrow wishing this had never happened.  What have you done?!

Chloe collapsed on a haystack and cried herself to sleep.  She didn't even wake up when Mr. Kent came in that morning to work on some chores. He was quite amused to see the little girl that had grown up so beautifully asleep in their barn.  Gently, he shook her awake.

"Uhhhh . . . wha . . Where am I?"

Mr. Kent smiled.

"Somehow, Chloe, you managed to wind up in our barn overnight.  Fully-Clothed."  Mr. Kent chuckled to himself a little bit.  "Is there anything I can help you with honey?"

"Um, I . . . no, no.  I think I'm okay, Mr. Kent.  Thanks.  I better go.  My dad and Lana are probably wondering where I am.  And I probably have to go to school soon don't I?  What time is it?"

"It's around 5AM and it's a Saturday.  No school."  Mr. Kent was slightly amused at the discombobulated state that Chloe was in.  

"Oh, God.  I am up at 5AM on a Saturday.  Things could possibly not get any worse."

Mr. Kent started laughing heartily.

"Dad?  Dad, where are you?"

"I completely take back what I said.  I feel like Odyseus.  Someone save me!  Gods stop tormenting me!"  Chloe was now standing up and ranting at the ceiling of the barn.

By this time Mr. Kent was completely bewildered.  But he was still laughing all the same.

"Now I know why everyone thinks teenagers are so over-dramatic."

Just then Clark came up behind his father, smiling.

"Hey Dad, I came out to see if you needed any help . . . with . . . the . . ."

Clark's smile faded and was replaced with a look of regret, sorrow, and confusion.

Okay, that's it.  That's how he feels.  I'm done.  I'm out.

"Um, Mr. Clark I'm gonna head home and try to get some more sleep.  Thanks for waking me up."

Chloe hurried out of the barn, rushing right past Clark without even so much as a glance his way. 

That weekend for Chloe was spent in her room, sleeping and thinking.  And writing.  And throwing out writing.  And writing some more.  Finally she gave up and lay on her bed, exasperated.

What is it that you do to me Clark?  Why is it that I am so damn affected by you?  How could someone love someone so much and not be loved back?  How could you kiss me and then look at me with that much sorrow and regret?  I want to let you go.  Please, just let me let go.

Monday came with the usual early morning rush to not get to school late.  Chloe actually didn't have time that morning to even have one thought of Clark.  She didn't think of him when she picked up the cereal they used to eat every morning while watching Saturday Cartoons.  She didn't think of him when she walked out to the car and found one of his CD's in her backseat.  She didn't even think of him when she turned on the radio and they were playing his favorite song.

Ya know, not thinking about Clark would be a hell of a lot easier if there weren't so many damn reminders of him everywhere.

Chloe tried to open her locker but did not succeed.  Pushing, shoving and pounding came to no avail.  And then a punch on her locker came from no-where, popping her locker open and spilling it's contents all over the floor.

"What the hell?!  I could have managed quite alright by myself you know.  I am capable of opening my own locker.  I don't need you to do everything for me, Cl . . "

Chloe turned around expecting to see Clark Kent.  But she was in for a little surprise.  She turned to face eyes even greener than her own, with a shock of red hair that fell just so that it framed his face quite nicely.  A little farther down was a button nose spotted with freckles, a beautiful white smile, and a gorgeous body.  Tanned, and fit, with freckles covering every inch of skin that was showing.  The boy couldn't have been but a few inches taller then herself, but what he was lacking in height he made up in attractiveness.   Trying to keep her swimming thoughts in check, Chloe was about to snap at the boy who looked about a year or two older than her.  But he spoke first.

"Claude is me name, actually.  It looked like you were having a wee bit of trouble with that locker there.  I'm beggin' your pardon, I didn't mean ta frighten ye, but when one sees a beautiful lady in distress, ya can't help but see to their problems."

There was a wonderful Irish lilt to his voice that made Claude's voice almost musical, which only added to his attractiveness.  Chloe couldn't help but think this man might be the answers to her problems.  But still Chloe, she decided to do a little investigating before deciding anything about this Claude.

"Claude, hmm?  Doesn't sound very Irish.  But you do have a pretty good accent there.  Are you practicing for the new school play or something."  If there was a hint of sarcasm in Chloe's voice (which there usually is, no exception here), the young man seemed oblivious to it.

"Well, me whole name is Claudius Riley O'Malley.  But Claude is easier.  I am a transfer student from Dublin.  Today is me first day.  I'm a tad nervous to tell ye the truth."

There was something exciting to Chloe about Claude that reminded her of fairy tales with knights and dragons and pixies and all sorts of things from her childhood reading days.  She decided to give up the investigating and welcome the new student to the school, like any normal, well, normal harmone-filled teenage girl would do.  Chloe kicked into full flirting mode, and smiled a smile that would have lit up the Bat Cave.

"Well, Claude, seeing as it is your first day here, and you helped me, I will help you get around.  Does that sound ok?"

Claude smiled again, and nodded, which almost made Chloe melt right there.

_Clark, Clark who?_

Neither Claude nor Chloe noticed a certain raven-haired ocean-eyed young man watching them from the end of the hallway.

(A/N:  O wow!  I can't believe I came up with this!  This fic may last a little longer than I thought.  Tell me if I should continue with this, or just drop Claude all together.  I promise this will wind up being Chlark.  I wouldn't have it any other way.  Claude is quite attractive though, isn't he?  Kinda reminds me of Clay from American Idol.  

I still need someone to write Clark's POV for me!  I wanted it to be in the next chapter, so I may just have to start it myself.  Please let me know if you are interested!  And don't forget to review!

Thank you to Smallville-Fan-02 and especially Furless Cat (reviewed twice! Go you!) for reviewing my story.  Now it's your turn!  Just shut up and do it! Hehe.)


	8. Irish Invade

(A/N:  Ok, Darlc, I have no idea what FOTW means, but if you lemme know I'll do the best I can to fulfill your request.  And thanks to Snuffleumpagus and Anne Rosemary McSommers for the reviews!  Keep it up!

Sorry I haven't updated . . . it's been a busy weekend.  I don't know how much I will be updating this week because my work schedule is slightly insane.  But don't give up on me!)

CLARK'S POV  (I told you I would do it!  And dammit, here it is if it kills me!)

Clark was walking into school Monday morning a little pensive, and a little worried.  He hadn't meant to scare Chloe away, but the truth was he was all confused.  Why was he feeling and acting like this when Lana was and should be the love of his life?  He knew he had hurt Chloe when she ran out of the barn early Saturday morning.  He also knew he should have stopped her and said something; apologized maybe.  But he just didn't know what to say.  Still didn't know what to say.

Clark was pondering all this as he wondered down the halls of Smallville High.   And that was when he heard the giggling, and the low voice.  And warning bells went off in his head.  Clark could sense things about people, and This voice gave him the creeps, there was no way around it.  There was something different about it; it was magical, maybe.  But it was also cold and menacing.  But no one could hear that except Clark.  

And then that lovely giggle again.  It took Clark a little while to realize who it was.  It hit him all-of-a-sudden-like.  Chloe.  Whoever this guy is, he has Chloe.  Clark hurried a little bit and turned the corner to find Chloe back against a locker with a monster talking to her.  Well, he looked like a monster to Clark.  His appearance was quite frightening.  But Clark had a funny idea that he was the only one that could see this also.  _O this is not good . . .not good at all.  _Chloe seemed to be enjoying the conversation she was having with this, well, thing.  They walked off together, neither of them noticing Clark walking their way.

Clark was about to follow them when he heard someone call his name.

"Clark!  Hey!"  Clark turned around to see Lana smiling at him and waving.  _Why is that smile not affecting me like it used to?_

"Hey Lana.  How'd your weekend go?"

"Oh, it was ok.  Really busy.  The Talon  had some wacked out customers come in.  Apparently there is this huge Irish Firm that is really interested in Smallville for some reason.  And since the Talon is the only Coffee Shop for miles, they all decided to congregate there.  Not that I didn't mind the extra business.  There was just something weird about them, ya know?  Not quite right."

Wait a second, that guy Chloe was talking to . . . It had an Irish accent . . . what is going on?!

"Lana, do you know what this firm is here for?"

"Not exactly, but I heard them talking about your mysterious caves a little bit.  I thought I should tell you in case you needed to do something about it."

Ok, this is getting worse by the second.

"Thanks, Lana, I have to go.  I'll see ya at lunch maybe?"

And Clark left Lana in the middle of the hallway without even waiting for an answer.  He was headed to The Torch office.

(A/N: Yes yes, short I know.  But it was a good place to stop.  Tell me if you don't like the way this story is going, because it is my first time trying to write something like this, and I don't really have anything else that is similar to measure this story to.  So lemme know!)


	9. Clear as Mud

Clark walked into The Torch, determination written all over his face.  He didn't even notice Claude and Chloe were in there; not until they started kissing anyway.  Claude just leaned in and Chloe returned the kiss.  Clark could now see Claude as everyone else saw him.  A nice looking young man, but there was still an unnatural glow in his eyes.

Ok, I get it now.  She was just messing with me.  So not only do I have to deal with the pressures of having a super-human body, but I have to deal with all the regular teenage crap like a girl completely taking your feelings and stomping them to pieces beneath her feet.  Great.

Clark just stood there, waiting for them to finish.  When Chloe looked up, her face contorted and turned a nice shade of pink.

"Cl-Clark.  Clark!  What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to see what my new assignment was, but I can see you're busy.  I'll come back later."  Clark was lying, and trying with all his might to spit out each word with the spite and malice he felt towards Chloe right now.  But he only sounded defeated and confused.  He went to walk out the door, but had a quick change of mind.  _Lapse of brain activity is more like it. _ Clark turned and walked back over to Chloe and Claude.

"I changed my mind Chloe.  You and I need to talk.  And we need to do it now."

Claude was standing there with a small smirk on his face, like he had won.

You may have won the battle, buddy . . but I will win the war.  What?!  Do I want Chloe that badly?

There was a green flash in Chloe's eyes that was inhuman.  It scared Clark.  And with that, Chloe got nasty.

"What's it to you Clark?  You made how you felt pretty damn clear already.  There is nothing else to talk about.  I was busy.  You can leave now."

Chloe went to maul Claude again, but Clark yanked her arm.  Not enough to hurt her, but he certainly did surprise her a little.  She stared at him wide-eyed, and the inhuman look she had had a moment before was gone.  When Claude had witnessed this, he had left the room in an awful hurry. 

"Chloe, don't say things you don't mean.  And don't assume things unless you are sure you know the truth."

Chloe looked slightly dazed, as if she didn't know what Clark was talking about.

"Please tell me you understand what I'm saying."  The hurt in Clark's eyes was evident, and it made Chloe want to cry.  But she honestly had no idea what he was talking about.  All she remembered was standing in the hallway trying to get her locker open, and then she was here.

"Clark, this may sound really weird, but how did I get form the school hallway to here?  I . . I don't remember."

Chloe looked like she was going to cry.  And then it hit Clark.  That Claude guy had some sort of effect over Chloe, and she didn't know it.  And that scared Clark.  A lot more than he wanted to admit.  _I don't want to loose Chloe.  At all.  Ever._

Then he noticed a tear coming down Chloe's cheek.  Chloe was tough, but some stuff was just too confusing for her.  And this had been a long week, and it wasn't even halfway over yet.  Clark felt sympathy for her, and walked over to wrap her in a hug.  She felt so tiny in his arms, and he wanted to keep her there forever.  Clark felt like unless Chloe was in his arms there was no way for him to protect her.  And that scared him.  

He looked down at Chloe, his eyes searching to see if she was a little better.  And then his eyes met hers, and they both forgot everything in the room except for each other.  


End file.
